


i slept like a baby with you in my arms

by doomsdev



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomsdev/pseuds/doomsdev
Summary: “There’s room for both of you in my heart.” Oswald reassured.“He’s drooling.” Edward stated monotonously.“Ugh,” Oswald grumbled as he tried to clean up the small puddle left by the canine. “I take back everything I said. You hold a larger part of my heart.”
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	i slept like a baby with you in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> Title is lyrics from Jo by Haley Heynderickx

“I wish you wouldn’t let him on the bed.” 

Oswald laid underneath the blanket with his beloved dog laying on top of his stomach. He reverently pet the dog’s short fur as he drooled onto the sheets. Edward, having returned after finishing his nightly routine, simply grimaced at the sight. 

“Are you jealous, Ed?” The dog lifted up its head upon hearing his name. “Such a jealous man, isn’t he, Edward? Yes, he is! Yes, he is!” Oswald cooed, making kissing noises at him. 

Edward, the human, rolled his eyes and laid down beside the two with a face of disgust. “I am not jealous of a slobbering mutt.” He glared at the canine, big eyes simply staring back at him in response. 

Oswald sighed and smiled as he pulled Ed closer, bringing his head onto his shoulder so he could pet both of their heads. “There’s room for both of you in my heart.” He reassured. 

The Riddler settled reluctantly, finding the petting and subtle scratching on his scalp comforting. He closed his eyes, hiding his face into the Penguin’s shoulder. 

“He’s drooling.” Edward pointed out. Oswald groaned and immediately shooed the dog away, who whined in response but reluctantly walked out the room. Ed kept his satisfied smile to himself. 

“Ugh,” Oswald grumbled as he tried to clean up the small puddle left by the canine. “I take back everything I said. You hold a larger part of my heart.”

Edward grinned and snuggled closer to the crimelord. In turn, Oswald did the same.


End file.
